


stay with me

by jessamoo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessamoo/pseuds/jessamoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt "Felicity has been surprisingly jealous of Oliver and Sara spending time together but not of the person everyone thinks she's jealous of. Little does she know, Sara's only been doing it to keep Oliver away from Felicity because she has a thing for her and doesn't want Oliver making a move (or breaking her heart)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity sees Oliver trail his fingers lightly down Sara’s back, and she feels a tiny stab of something inside of her.

She doesn’t know what it was. It wasn’t jealousy over Oliver, which surprised her a little. Maybe it was the casual intimacy of the gesture, maybe it was the way Sara didn’t even seem to notice, the feeling being so familiar to her now.

Felicity looks away sharply as the couple leave, and the sound of Sara’s tinkling laugh echoes through her long after the door has closed.

She sees Dig cast a worried look over to her as she hunches over her computers.

A blush creeps up her cheeks, not because he caught her expression, but because he thinks it’s over Oliver.

Oliver still made her feel things. She was never not going to feel something when a hot guy was walking around with this shirt of all the time. But she had moved past what she had felt for him, or was at the very least beginning to.

She loved him, would always love him, but she didn’t know if she was in love with him in the same way she had been. Somewhere along the way she had let go of it. Having feelings for Oliver was a lot of pain with no reward, and she had begun to realise she wanted more than that. As soon as she had, as soon as she let herself believe she deserved more, the things Oliver used to inspire in her, romantically anyway, seemed to dull.

And she was ok with that. More than ok with that. She used to get embarrassed and feel lesser somehow. And now she wasn’t in love with him she didn’t feel that. That’s not to say Oliver was horrible to her or made her feel like that on purpose, but it was difficult to live in the shadow of a hero. It was difficult to have a relationship that he defined, that he gave permission for. He might have been trying to protect her, but Felicity knew that she had the right to make decisions too.

 

And so when she saw Oliver with Sara and had felt that sudden rush of feeling, she was so hesitant to call it what she thought it was. Jealousy. Because she wasn’t jealous of Sara being with the man she had once loved. She’d been jealous that Oliver got to touch Sara like that.

It was strange. She saw Oliver as a hero and she would always believe in him and see the best in him. But somehow, seeing him touch Sara, she felt like he didn’t deserve to. It was stupid really, he wasn’t the only one that had done bad things. But Sara…Sara was like this bright invincible symbol of strength, and seeing someone touch her like that was like seeing them try to pull her down in the dark with them.

Felicity rubbed her eyes wearily trying to make sense of her thoughts.

 

That night, in those limbo moments just before she fell asleep, Sara’s face floats into her mind, fragmented and distant, lost in dreams – but she knows it’s her. She knows her brain had sent her there without thought. The space she’s carved out in the back of her mind for her secret things was once occupied with Oliver. Now though that image was slowly twisting and turning into something else – someone else, and Felicity didn’t know how to stop it.

And after sweating and clenching her way through the labyrinth of her dreams in the endless dark, felicity awoke and knew she could no longer lie, not even to herself about the new things she was feeling for Sara. She wanted to sink into the softness of her, the impossible gold of her. She wanted her hair to slip through her fingers like dripping honey. She wants to fit herself to the indomitable shape of her.

 

And that when it got awkward. That’s when the glances started between them, the blushing when Oliver and Sara trained together. That’s when she suddenly became able to ignore him on the salmon ladder but not her.

And Sara would look at her right back. Felicity didn’t know if she was warning her away from Oliver, which would make sense, or just confused. She at least had the decency to pretend she didn’t sense Felicity’s eyes on her.

But she did seem to be hovering around her much more than usual. Sometimes when they were discussing plans as a team she would suddenly turn to Felicity and ask her opinion pointedly, even if Oliver had just explained what he wanted them to do. And she took the time to ask if it was ok when they expected Felicity to be able to magic results up in an instant. She made her feel noticed and appreciated in a team that often took her for granted.

 

Then that mission happened.

They had been tracking a seemingly untouchable mob boss for weeks and had come up with a plan. He was attending a charity ball that night and they would be there undercover to plant a bug on him.

Sara had volunteered for this particular task, which Oliver seemed surprisingly OK with. 

Sara entered the foundry in a blaze of beauty. She was wearing a long black sleeveless dress that hugged her figure tightly, her blonde hair curled up in a neat bun on top of her head.

In his awe struck gaze, Oliver didn’t notice Felicity staring in exactly the same way.

She also did not notice the way he had been looking at her all night either. 

Dressed in a short but classy pink dress, it had caged sleeves that showed her skin. Somehow these small peeks of her soft skin under her dress served to be more tempting than if she had showed the whole of her top half. 

 

When Sara came in, she surprised felicity by basically blanking Oliver and walking right up to her excitedly, looking her up and down.

“You look…amazing.” Sara breathed with a smile, her hands moving to trail down felicity’s arms. Its an intimate gesture that leaves goose bumps in its wake.

Sara takes hold of felicity’s hands, seeming to forget anyone else was there.

“So do you.” felicity returns quietly and seriously. She really means it.

Sara must see it in her eyes, because then in that small moment something passes between them. A look, an instinct felicity couldn’t place.

Then Oliver clears his throat awkwardly and the moment shatters.

Felicity tries to calm her heartbeat as Sara moves off breezily to greet Oliver.

 

When they are at the ball, Felicity has to remember to focus on the mission. But between Sara’s dress and long looks and Oliver’s hand on the small of her back it becomes very difficult.

Sara sweeps past her with practised ease, grabbing the bug from her hand when they saw their target. Felicity doesn’t miss how their fingers brush.

Sara moves through the crowd of people so she can corner the target. Felicity stares after her worriedly, straining to catch a glimpse of her through the crowd of people.

Oliver putting a reassuring hand on her back startles her, she had forgotten he was standing right next to her.

“She’ll be fine.” He smiles down at her.

Felicity looks up at him and she feels a strange kind of nostalgia sweep over her. Once upon a time she would have longed for this. Oliver standing dangerously close to her the way he was now, his hand resting against her. But now she just felt worried for Sara. And she almost missed how easy it was before when she had her crush on him. She tried to smile back at him but he sees the sadness in it.

“Come on. Dig is watching out for her, but we can get closer if you really want.”

Felicity is about to ask what he means when he takes hold of her hand and pulls her onto the dance floor. 

He presses their bodies against one another as they begin to move. She can see Sara at the edge of the room as they twirl around.

She looks up at Oliver who is making rather intense eye contact with her. Felicity knew the blush on her cheeks was partly because she was still attracted to him. But she didn’t feel like this was some kind of romantic moment. She felt something more like sadness…like pity.

Oliver still thought this was like it was before. Still thought he could have Sara and Felicity’s attentions. It was true they had both knowingly danced around each other and their feelings for a long time, even after he started dating Sara. But it was clear from the way he was looking at her with a tender but undisguised longing, that Oliver had no idea. He had no idea she had moved on, no idea that anything had changed. He still thought he could have these stolen moments with her and then carry on like normal. One time she longed for them. But now she just felt bad. She felt far away from him, even then, pressed against his chest. She felt like she had run miles ahead, she had let go of the things she would never have. And he had not.

She looks away from him guiltily and as she does so she catches Sara’s eye.

 

It isn’t exactly difficult seen as Sara is staring at them rather angrily.

She’s stood at the edge of the dance floor, her cheeks a little flushed as she watches them, eyes burning with emotion. 

She looks back at Felicity with a hurt expression for just a moment before she sees the mask fall, and Sara’s face becomes blank.

“It’s done.” She says into her comms device in a low but expressionless voice.

Felicity untangles herself without warning from Oliver, but when she looks back at Sara, she’s already moving hastily toward the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

The next Felicity is distracted as she makes breakfast. 

All she can keep picturing is the hurt look on Sara’s face. The idea that she had helped put it there was like a deep pit inside of her. She felt a shiver run through her at the thought of losing Sara even as a friend. She should have known not to dance with Oliver. She didn’t have to and it wasn’t good for anyone involved.

As she realised the toast was burning, there was a knock at the door.

In a sudden rush Felicity carefully grabbed at the toast, burning her fingers a little, throwing it down, all ruined and black, onto the work top, before rushing to the door.

 

She pulls the door open in a daze.

Her breath hitches in her throat and things come back into focus when she realises Sara is outside her door.

“Hi.” She says with a tiny amused smile.

Felicity realised what she must look like and blushed. She had basically just got up and her hair was probably a mess from rushing around. And she realised, she had worn a vest top and some rather short shorts to bed, which Sara clearly noticed, not entirely unapprovingly. Seeing this Felicity tried to tug them down a little as she stepped back to let Sara in.

“Hi.” She breathes back, feeling awkward. “Uh…come in.”

 

Sara nods graciously as she moves past her. Her hands are in the pockets of her green coat and she’s staring around in curiosity at Felicity’s apartment. She smirks again when she sees the Robin Hood poster on the far wall.

Felicity moves back to the kitchen area, warily watching Sara look around. She leans back against the work top, only just realising that everything probably smelt like burnt toast. She mentally curses herself as Sara stops finally to look at her.

“So” Felicity nods uncomfortably. “You’re in my apartment. World class assassin…in my apartment. Not that you can’t be here. I mean we’re friends, so that makes sense. It’s just you’ve never been here before. Which obviously…you already know. And I am going to be quiet now.”

Sara just smiles, letting her go on with an easy acceptance. “You must be the only person I know who’s cute in the mornings.”

Felicity closes her eyes and smiles. She had been thinking about how mad Sara probably was at her. It had clawed at her all night. And then Sara turns up at her door and in the midst of the morning rush, she had felt the tiniest stabbings of dread in her stomach. She wanted to forget that last night had ever happened. She couldn’t even remember what Oliver felt like pressed against her. She remembered the tiny brush of Sara’s fingers like they were a lightning bolt in the dark.

But then, ethereal and bright as ever, Sara stands in the sunlight coming in through the windows and says the same thing she always says to her, and she knows she has not lost her. By some miracle, she’s still here.

Felicity shrugs as she opens her eyes. “Not really. I tripped over the rug and burnt my toast already.”

Sara furrows her brows a little teasingly. “You didn’t burn your fingers did you?” she asks. 

Then to Felicity’s surprise she moves toward her. 

She moves into her space in the kitchen, staring steadily into her eyes. Felicity jumps a little when she feels their fingers touch and Sara picks her hand up in hers, looking down at them. She entwines them and then stares back at Felicity. She dares to believe she is not mistaken when she sees Sara glance imperceptibly at her lips before looking back in her eyes.

“No.” Sara whispers. “Not burnt.”

Felicity opens her mouth but finds she can’t speak for a moment. 

 

She tugs her hand away from Sara’s quickly and backs away from her, turning away. She had felt the creeping of warmth over her skin when Sara looked at her like that, like there was a storm caught behind her ocean eyes. She had felt every pulse of her travelling to the place where their fingers touched.

She rolls her eyes to herself. She’s been being ridiculous recently. Even if she did feel something for Sara, which was rather obvious at this point, despite the absurdity of it all, Sara was dating Oliver. She’s loved Oliver for a long time. Felicity couldn’t come between her friends for nothing.

She spins back to Sara a little angrily, a little sad. 

“What are you doing here?” she shifts a little uncomfortably, finding she isn’t exactly ready for the answer.

Sara sighs as if she had been willing Felicity not to ask that. She didn’t want to have the conversation any more than Felicity did, it seemed. But she nods her head, knowing she has to.

“I wanted to talk to you about last night.”

 

And there is was. The words floated in the air between them, they were both so reluctant to bring it up, knowing the harm it could cause. But felicity was tired of living in denial about everything. She had avoided talking to Oliver about serious things for years, and look what had happened to them. Eventually she let go. She didn’t want that to happen to whatever she had with Sara.

“It wasn’t…it wasn’t what you think. Honestly I wasn’t trying to like, steal him away from you or anything like that. Seriously. Me and Oliver are, we are so done. I mean, we never really got started but, you know what I mean.”

Sara hols a hand up to stop her this time. “That’s…that not really what…” She smiles a little and shakes her head. Then she lets out a tiny sigh and looks up at the ceiling for a moment before her gaze travels back to Felicity.

Her eyes are kind when she looks up at her. Gentle, even. “That’s not what I’m worried about.”

Felicity shifts hesitantly before asking “then…what are you worried about exactly?”

“Look…I know you know Oliver doesn’t have the best track record with relationships.”

Understatement of the year, felicity thinks, but she doesn’t say anything.

“Understatement of the year, right?” Sara smiles, but it isn’t a happy one. 

Felicity just blanches, hearing the words like Sara had read her mind.

“Anyway…Oliver sometimes hurts people. He doesn’t mean to. In fact most of the time I think he’s trying to protect them. I have also had to hurt people I love to protect them, I know what its like. But with him…he wants to desperately to believe he can have some normalcy, that he’ll start something even knowing it won’t end well.”

“Oliver is one of the best people I know.” Felicity says a little defensively. Even if she understood everything Sara was saying, she still suddenly felt the need to defend her friend.

“I know.” Sara snaps. “But I don’t want the best person I know to get hurt.” She breathes, frustrated.

Felicity shakes her head a little in confusion. “I don’t…”

Sara looks away from her and sets her lips, gaining control back. “Last night, I realised you two were still doing…whatever it is you do with each other.”

“No – “ Felicity starts but Sara cuts her off.

“It’s fine. I just wanted you to remember who he is. I don’t want you to carry this on with him and get hurt.”

Felicity is too shocked to say anything. All night she had been thinking that sara wanted to keep her away from Oliver because of their relationship, but she had been angry for Felicity’s sake? And…she was the best person she knew? Felicity feels the familiar happy tingling on her skin as she think about the word.

Before she has time to process what this actually means, Sara starts backing away from the door.

“That’s all I came to say really. Just…be careful.”

And then she’s gone.

And suddenly the wide, open, light dappled apartment feels a little empty without her.

 

She felt the warm wetness of blood without really understanding what it was for a moment.

Her fingers shake violently as she follows the bright red stain, over the white of her dress, finding it stops at her side.

She turns her head a little but can’t make herself sit up to look at the wound she feels there. It’s stinging now, but she thinks it should be hurting a lot more. Felicity realises there really is a lot of blood all around her, and it would worry her if she didn’t feel so confused, so distant.

From where she’s turned her head she can see feet running toward her. Glancing up she realises they belong to Sara, Oliver and Diggle. She can hear echoing sounds floating into the cavernous space of the warehouse. It sounds muffled and strange but she guesses they must be calling her name.

 

They had tracked the mob boss from the other night and had followed him to the warehouse to where an arms deal was going down. Felicity had come along to place a tracker on the guns just in case they got away. In truth she didn’t need to be there, but she had lied poorly and by some miracle Oliver had let her come. She had actually been a little sick of being left behind all the time.

That and she had been watching Sara smiling up at Oliver all day, lovesick and happy, and had been so confused and angry about it after their conversation in the kitchen two days earlier.

 

But something had gone wrong. Somehow before she even understood what had happened, she’d been falling to the ground, the echo of a gunshot reverberating all around her, deafening her in its finality.

 

Sara reaches her first, distressed and growling her name emotionally.

“Felicity.” She breathes and her face breaks. Her blue eyes sometimes looked so childishly scared. “Felicity you’re going to be OK I promise.” She presses one hand to the wound and the other moves to smooth Felicity’s hair back.

There is a sudden scuffle and she hears Oliver saying her name. Then his face floats above her, in the space where Sara had been seconds before.

She tries to look past him and sees Sara looking at him angrily before their eyes meet again.

Felicity tries to lift her hand to Sara but doesn’t have the strength.

Sara is the last thing she sees before her eyes drift closed and into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

As she closed her eyes in darkness, she then too wakes up in darkness.

She blinks a few times before realising it is not true darkness. Not the never ending yet fleeting darkness of unconsciousness. She’s staring at the far off ceiling of the foundry.

She doesn’t burst back like the times before. Felicity breathes back into life slowly, heavily, blinking tears from her eyes.

And then she realises that silence is all around her.

Not just silence though – emptiness. There is no bustling around, no tired sighs, and no footsteps. The foundry was seemingly empty.

How could it be that she woke up alone? How could anyone let that happen?

She hears a shift then, like someone moving in a chair and feels, as if they are miles away from her, her fingers move with someone else’s. 

Felicity recognises the touch like it was part of her own body.

 

She turns her head just the smallest bit and sees Sara. 

She’s sat by the table on which Felicity is laid on and she’s staring at their entwined fingers. She hadn’t noticed that she had woken up.

Felicity realises she is still wearing her canary outfit. Her hair looks messy and there are rings round her eyes that give away her exhaustion.

Felicity moves her fingers and Sara jumps.

Her gaze flies upwards, and seeing Felicity looking at her desperately she jumps up from her chair and moves up to see her, relieved tears glazing her eyes.

“You’re awake!” she breathes, her eyes roaming Felicity’s face like she hadn’t seen it in years. “Oh my god, you’re awake.” She whispers hurriedly.

Her eyes slam closed and she leans down, pressing their foreheads together. She mutters something in another language almost imperceptibly and Felicity feels the breath of it ghosting over her skin.

One of Sara’s hands moves to stroke Felicity’s hair back and the other still grasps hers tightly.

Felicity frowns and lifts her head up. Seeing her struggle Sara carefully pushes her back down.

“You should rest longer. You’ve only just woken up.” She orders kindly.

Felicity’s mouth feels like cotton and she licks her dry lips. “Can I at least get some water?”

Sara grins and leans down, producing a bottle of water from where she had kept it beside the leg of the medical table in preparation. Or maybe hope. Maybe if she acted like Felicity would wake up then she had to, eventually.

She lets her sit up this time, very carefully of course, her arm slipping around Felicity’s waist to help pull her up. Her hand travels to her side to keep her still.

“Where is everyone?” Felicity whispers with a frown when she is finished.

Sara looks away a little guiltily and Felicity feels her heart sink a little.

“Oliver loves you. He’s going to get the person that did this.” Sara says simply and she reaches out to try take her hand again.

Felicity pulls her away though, and Sara’s hand freezes in mid-air for a moment before she drops it to her side, clenching her fist.

“I’m guessing what you mean by that is Oliver went to get revenge on whoever shot me rather than actually staying with me because he has no idea how to properly handle emotion and that basically forced Dig to go with him too.” Felicity rolls her eyes, but her angry tone doesn’t disguise her hurt at them leaving before they knew if she’d even wake up.

“We knew there was a good chance of you recovering.” Sara supplies in their defence, but it’s a weak attempt and they both know it.

“But you stayed.”

Sara smiles shyly and nods. “Of course I stayed.”

“What if Oliver needed you?” Felicity quirks her eyebrow at her.

“You needed me more.” She shrugs and her tone is simple, like there was never any question of leaving her.

Despite everything, Felicity feels a wide genuine smile overtake her.

She reaches out and Sara takes her hand gratefully.

Then she moves to sit on the table by Felicity’s legs and their arms wrap round each other simultaneously. 

Felicity drops her head to Sara’s shoulder and she feels her stroking her hair softly.

“I’ll stay with you as long as you want me to.”

Felicity feels the sound of her voice vibrating through her and closes her eyes contentedly.

 

Over the next few weeks everything changes.

Sara hovers around Felicity protectively as she recovers and is always ready to help her. Felicity might have found it condescending if she wasn’t so sincere about it.

And when she is fully healed, and only then, Sara agrees to train her. Much to Oliver’s annoyance she starts teaching her basic defence and goes from there. Felicity had a few lessons from Dig when she first joined but they weren’t like this. Sara taught her how to use her smaller body to her advantage. She taught her moves specifically designed for her, and Felicity found it all surprisingly enjoyable. Though that might have had something to do with Sara standing in dangerously close proximity to her in a sports bra.

A few weeks after that Felicity notices a change in the air, and she sees how Oliver and Sara aren’t talking a lot. Sara doesn’t mention anything but clearly they were about to break up if they hadn’t already. She wants to talk about it with her, but she can’t bring herself to ask. They had been getting on so well, growing so close. She didn’t want old wounds to come between that.

Apart from that though, things were good. She was happy. Things were easy with Sara, they laughed and joked more. It helped everyone in the foundry, everyone found they were more relaxed. Well, perhaps not Oliver, but that was to be expected really.

 

And that’s why Felicity let her guard down. That’s why she let herself believe things were moving forward. She was an optimist generally, but since joining team arrow it had been growing harder. Relationships seemed like a complicated dream to her most of the time, if not an impossibility. She had given so much of herself to that cause that she didn’t think she could pull herself back from it. Now though she dared to think she could find a balance.

 

That was until she opens her door one morning to see Sara.

She isn’t holding their usual coffees or bagels like the other times she had been round in the last few weeks. She isn’t smiling like those times either.

Felicity feels worry creeping over her as Sara comes in. she is familiar with her apartment at this point. She stands leaning against the couch as Felicity follows her in.

They had drunk wine together on that couch. They had fallen asleep next to each other there. Now she was terrified as she saw Sara’s tight grip on its edge.

“What is it?” Felicity demands quickly. “What happened?”

Sara closes her eyes sadly for a moment. “The past happened, just like always.”

Felicity shakes her head. “What do you mean?” 

Seeing Sara’s sad eyes she moves toward her to take her hand.

Sara stands up and backs away from her before she can touch her, leaving Felicity hurt as well as confused.

“The league. One of them is in starling, they want me to go back. It would be on my own terms this time, but…”

Felicity shakes her head against her words. Sara leaving would leave a black hole in her life that once held her happiness and hope. She knew that she needed Sara. So often with her life things felt dark, felt like there was no hope. Oliver was letting the darkness drag him down. Sara was proof that you could escape your darkness. Felicity needed to know that was still possible. She needed to know she wasn’t fooling herself, she needed to know that some things could last, that there was still the possibility for something more, for something new.

And why would Sara want to go back? Even if things were different for her there? Maybe Felicity had been wrong. Maybe this had been friendship, and not the secret thing she hoped it was. She had been so confused for a long time, but since she and Sara had grown closer she realised she felt deeply for her. Maybe even loved her. It was new and scary and exciting – Felicity didn’t want that to have been for nothing. She doesn’t want to think this new capacity for love she had found within herself was about to be pulled away from her and crushed. She didn’t want Sara to return to the person she had been. She liked the strong, bright, happy Sara she had discovered. 

She wanted the Sara that preferred beer to wine and who had no idea what American horror story was. She wanted the Sara that ripped into fight scenes on the TV and made tongue in cheek assassin jokes. She wanted the woman that watched her and knew what she was feeling and who had never made her cry. She wanted the woman that didn’t make her feel guilty about her feelings.

“You…you won’t….leave, will you?” Felicity asks hesitantly.

“Honestly I don’t know. I have people there. I have a place.” She shrugs.

“You have those things here!” Felicity cries, surprised at the anger in her voice.

“Do I?” Sara whispers sadly.

“Of course you do! Sara, you are part of team arrow now. You have a place, you always have a place!”

Sara shakes her head and looks at her in the eyes, seriously, willing her to hear her words. “That’s not what I mean. I know I have a place there…I’m asking if I have a place here.”  
Felicity blanches a little in surprise, her lips forming a tiny O of understanding.

“You mean…like literally here, right?” Felicity points to the floor and Sara nods.

“I told you before. I would stay as long as you want me to.” Sara’s voice is emotional and Felicity sees the earnest look on her face. She sees the desperation there and it squeezes at her heart.

Felicity swallows before answering, trying to push her reaction down and keep calm. “What about Oliver?”

Sara rolls her eyes, but its good natured and she shakes her head. “I was…this sounds so bad. But really I think I was only with him because then he wouldn’t be with you. Then he wouldn’t be breaking your heart.”

Sara moves forward then and they stand inches apart. “That’s why I broke up with him.” She says, her brow furrowing a little as she looked at Felicity. “When you and I…when I thought maybe you didn’t want him anymore, it seemed pointless to carry it on. I thought maybe you knew…”

“I didn’t know that why you were with him.” Felicity whispers, though it all makes sense to her now.

“But did you…do you…” Sara starts but can’t finish. 

Sara had always seemed so strong, so confident. Felicity forgot sometimes that she was as human as everyone else. That she was young, that she was shy sometimes.

Felicity reaches up and places her hand gently against her cheek. Sara leans into her touch.

“I don’t want him anymore. I haven’t wanted him for a long time.”

Sara blinks and leans toward her a little in relief.

“You have a place here.” Felicity breathes.

She can feel her heart thundering in her chest, half fear half excitement. All the secret dreams, all the goodness, all the confusion, it had all lead her here. And she had been right. She’d been right to follow where her heart lead her. So impossibly, beautifully right.

“And I will always, always want you to stay.”

And when Sara presses her lips against hers firmly, they are warm and soft. Felicity’s hands cling to her face, pulling her closer. Sara grabs her waist and presses their bodies together and Felicity feels her smiling against her lips.

Sara presses her lips to Felicity’s cheek, to her jaw, to her neck. Felicity leans against her happily, like her lips are the thing anchoring her to the world.

Sara does not return to the league. For three days she stays in that apartment and they make love softly and slowly and barely get up from the bed.

And after that, she stays forever.


End file.
